


Last Dance

by maricats (maristu)



Category: From the Earth to the Moon (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maristu/pseuds/maricats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Alan B. Shepard, first American in space, and how it took him ten years to get to the moon. Song: Michael Bublé</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Dance




End file.
